


Anttale

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot sadder than I originally planned, Asriel and Flowey are not the same person, Betty from glitchtale is here but she is good, Chapters switch between Frisk and Chara, Chara is 13, Chara is Frisk's big sister, Chara might have magic, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk is overprotective, Jealousy, Multi, POV Chara, POV First Person, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Sans Dies, She and Frisk might have crushes on each other, Slice of Life for the most part, The monsters have been shrunk down, frisk is 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In this Au the monsters were shrunk down to the size of ants rather than be sealed and are discovered by a energetic yet very protective child named Frisk and her sibling Chara who decide to take care of them. Crazy antics and Adventures await.





	1. A unusual discovery - Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be working on this one very often but I do plan to finish it

You had just got home from school and you were currently asking Chara your older sister if you could play out in the rain. She had said no the last few times you had asked but you pleaded and promised you would be careful and wear your rain clothes.

Finally she agreed and you pulled on your rain clothes with her following behind you and went to the door. Chara took your hand and led you to the backyard where there was a abundance of puddles for you to play in.

You were excited and jumped into a big puddle that splashed against your coat which made you giggle and made your sister laugh a little at your childish antics after that you were going to jump into another one when you heard whimpering. You looked around but didn't see anything so you decided to follow the sound to its source. You listened for the sound following the sound until you came upon a wet and dirty shoe that seemed to be moving.

You picked up the shoe and peered inside and were taken back when you saw tiny ant sized creatures in the shoe whimpering and they looked scared. You decided to bring the shoe to her and see what she would say.


	2. Toys- Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys are meant to be played with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah Chara might be different from her sister

I watched you play outside and have fun while I just sat there watching you enjoy your childhood. You were jumping into puddles until I noticed you pick up a old shoe I watched you walk over to me.

You looked concerned I just smiled and asked " What's wrong Frisk?" You said "Look I found these weird tiny creatures Chara!" I looked in the shoe and there were indeed things in there but they were just toys.

I smiled at you and said "Frisk these are just toys they aren't alive" You just said " I'm keeping them" i shrugged and said " Fine but you are washing them"

You nodded a look of determination in your face as you took the shoe into the bathroom and I watched as you washed your new toys and took them into your room.

I meanwhile proceeded to watch tv. Unaware I was being watched by a tiny toy. I continued to watch tv still unaware of the tiny toy that was climbing my leg and then sitting in my lap. Eventually I fell asleep still unaware of the tiny toy in my lap


	3. Meeting the monsters - Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the monsters to your room and introduce yourselves

You took the little bug creatures out of the shoe and tossed it away and set the pile of them on your bed and sat down while being careful not to squish any of them.

They just stood there and stared at you which you guessed meant you were introducing yourself so you bravely pointed to yourself and said "I'm Frisk! I am 10 years old and i'm in grade 5.

At first no reply but then a creature stepped forward who looked like a goat and said "Hi there Frisk I'm Toriel" You nodded and the others seeing that Toriel was fine approached and introduced themselves in turn.

You met Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys and Monster Kid and you said "Don't worry little guys it's only me and Chara living here and we'll protect you" Toriel asked" What about your parents where are they?" Your smile deflated as you said dead they died a car crash but we have a guardian though he only stops by sometimes" You said but lets not talk about that" You heard Chara say "Frisk it's time to eat dinner"

You said "ok I'll be down in a minute" and you turned back to the creatures and said "Wait till you try Chara's cooking it is really yummy" The creatures did not respond so you picked the pile of monsters up and placed them in your sweater pocket and stood up to go downstairs.

When you got downstairs Chara was sitting at the table filling her plate with cheese sticks and when you entered the dining room Chara smiled at you and motioned for you to sit down which you did but what caught your eye was the tiny goat child sitting on Chara's shoulder and you heard gasps from your sweater.

  You asked Chara what was sitting on her shoulder and she said "one of those toys you found but apparently they're alive".

You pulled out the tiny group of creatures and set them on the table and Chara said "Ah there the rest of you are I made a big plate of spaghetti just for you guys" Papyrus jumped up and down of the table in excitement. You could tell he liked spaghetti and smiled at his antics.

Chara took out a plate and set it in front of you and the monsters and you licked your lips at the steaming plate of spaghetti. You and the monsters ate the whole plate with you letting out a big burp  That made Chara smile as she said " Sounds like someone is ready to have dessert" 


	4. Threats and Bad times - Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gives the monsters a warning and a bad time after Frisk gets hurt by Sans

After dessert I watched as my dear sister talked about how cool her new monster friends were when suddenly Frisk touched Papyrus and there was a bone sticking out their thumb. The other skeleton said "D O N "T  T O UC H  M Y  B RO but my anger took over and I told Frisk to go play as she left.

I let my glowing red eyes out and I shifted my teeth to sharp jagged teeth that could pierce through bone I lifted my hand which had become clawed and I gave the skeleton monster a sharp slash across his his body then I picked him up and threw him until he was bleeding dust I then said in a deadly voice

 "IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HURTING MY SISTER EVER AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU ALL TO PIECES YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE MY SISTER IS A PACIFIST I AM? I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROATS AND FEED ON YOUR DUST" the other monsters were horrified but Sans said in his own dark voice

"D O N 'T  T H R E A T E N  U S"  I laughed a insane laugh as my form flickered and I let loose a blast of red energy from my maw into Sans body I then smiled "Now you can't be healed Skeleton Bitch You'll be stuck at 1 HP forever!"

I left Sans there and threw his brother but Sans caught him and I said "YOU SKELETON FUCKERS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE GO DIE IN A HOLE"  I then left with the rest of the monsters in my hands into the house leaving that asshole behind.

Back inside I asked Frisk if she was ok she said "yes" and didn't say anything other then that because she knew how I got when I was mad. We didn't really see Sans or Papyrus after that and at first I thought maybe they were dead but I would catch the occasional glimpse of them every now and again.

Meanwhile my relationship with all the rest of the monsters was actually improving. They said that Sans was a bit of a jerk so no one could get close to his brother or him and I'm fine with that. Frisk didn't really care either as despite their pacifism they didn't really try to help people they thought were jerks. We thought that was the end of our relationship with Sans and Papyrus until that winter.


	5. Reunions and a new friend - Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus return and you meet Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the negative chapter but I wanted to show how protective Chara really was after all. You deserve a Bad Time if you fuck with Frisk.

That winter you and the monsters were playing outside with Chara watching when you heard a groan in the bushes and you went to go investigate. What you found made you cry after all it was Papyrus by himself with no Sans in sight and he looked terrible.

His bones were cracked and there was a white substance bleeding out of his wounds. You quickly picked him up and brought him to Chara who asked "Is that Papyrus?" You said "Yes please help him" Chara sighed and used her secret magic to heal him up.

Chara then said "Did you see Sans anywhere?" You shook your head and gasped as you watched Chara run outside so you followed her but were stopped by a girl with pink hair wearing a pink sweater and a pink skirt.

She said "wait I'm new to the neighborhood and nobody wants to play with me and Akumu" You hesitated before saying "Sure i'l play with you if you don't mind a few friends" She said "More friends sounds great! my name's Betty Betty Noire!"

You said "I'm Frisk" as you led Betty to your house to play. Akumu turned out to be a small bloblike creature that was extremely cute so you showed Betty the monsters and she liked them.

The two of you played until it got dark and Betty had to go home as you were waving to Betty Chara came in with a bruised bleeding Sans in her arms and said "I can't heal him Frisk" and she collapsed to the floor crying with Sans tucked in her chest.

You hugged her and said "Maybe his brother can" and raced into your room to grab Papyrus then raced back out and handed him he said "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Chara showed him the state of his brother and he started to try to use his magic on Sans.

Thankfully it seemed to work and Sans was as good as new. You reunited the two and everybody seemed happy or so you thought until you went to bed and woke up in the middle of the night to go pee.

You walked out of your room and were about to go upstairs when you heard crying from the room beside yours and you opened the door then peeked inside. Papyrus and Chara were crying for some reason when it hit you Sans was dead but but you thought he was better!

That's when you realized that everybody was trying to protect you from the truth but the fact made you angry that they would protect from something like this when you had a right to know and you threw open the doors and said angrily "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!"

Chara said "B-but I-I only wanted to protect you" You stormed in and slapped Chara across her face then said "HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW IF HE WAS OKAY!"

You left a shocked Chara and Papyrus stunned and went into your bedroom where you began sobbing loudly for your friend that you had just abandoned to fight for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad chapter but one that needed to be written


	6. Regrets and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Frisk slaps Chara she thinks about her actions and tries to find a way to make it up to Frisk with the help of the Great Papyrus of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note the previous chapters were written because I was honestly a little tired of the whole Sans being a jerk to every human thing before and I needed a way to relieve my anger so please don't be mad at me it was just me venting a little i'm writing this because I believe Sans is not that bad of a guy now also I know finally a update.

I stood there stunned.

 

Frisk NEVER EVER hit anyone she was a pacifist after all so if she used violence it was serious. I walked over to the couch still holding Papyrus and sat down thinking about how it could have come to this.

Not too long ago me and Frisk were really close and told each other everything but now it would be different she would give me the silent treatment and I would just suffer in silence. I yelled "NO! I can't let that happen!" Papyrus said "HUMAN ARE YOU OK?"

I stared down at the tiny monster in my hand and said "Papyrus I need your help to make this up to Frisk" Papyrus smiled and said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU HUMAN AND SAVE YOUR RELATIONSHIP" I smiled weakly as I asked "so what should we do?"

Papyrus motioned for me to come closer which I did so and told me his plan which seemed crazy but I trusted him. We began working on it and finished it just in time for dinner which started off with Frisk coming down their face covered in tears as they ignored me and began eating while me and the monsters waited for her to finish.

Finally she caught sight of us not eating and said in a hurt voice "Why are you not eating and being happy I know you hated Sans and he's dead now so you can stop the pity party" I tried my hardest to not be hurt by her words as I swallowed my pride and said "Because we have something for you"

Frisk just scoffed and said "If you think a gift is gonna change my mind you've got another thing coming" I pulled out a box and slid it over to her. She opened it and her expression quickly changed as she pulled out a stuffed Sans doll complete with a tiny jacket as she stared at me and said "Is this how you are replacing Sans?"

I shook my head and said "This is something I made by hand to celebrate his memory I know you think I hated him but that isn't the case I just got too overprotective and Sans paid for that in the end" Frisk said "Fine I forgive you if you promise to never keep something like this from me again"

I was a little surprised she forgave me so fast but I let it go and said "I promise" she then hugged me crying a little more into my shoulder while the monsters and Papyrus watched as we made up. After supper we took Sans dust and buried it in a little grave beside where we had found the monsters.

That day we watched a couple of movies and told puns including even Papyrus as we celebrated the memory of our dear friend Sans. When it was finally time for bed I placed the monsters in one of Frisk's old dollhouse's where they usually slept and went to read Frisk a bedtime story.

I came in and sat on her bed and asked "Well what story would you like to hear today?" she replied she wanted to hear the story of a brave child who fell in a underground cavern of monsters who wanted their soul to escape to the surface but the monsters weren't bad at all they were the nicest people and only wanted to be free.

I smiled a little finding it a little weird how their request seemed familiar to me almost like I knew the story already but there was no way as I began telling the story of this child in their Undertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh I just turned this whole story meta af


End file.
